1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy conversion systems utilizable to convert one type of non-usable energy into a usable energy such as electricity.
Due to the current energy shortage, it is desirable to make use of conveniently available energy sources which are themselves in their present state unusable but which may be converted into a usable form of energy such as electricity. Examples of such energy would be windmills, water movement, steam engines and the like. Of course, the present invention is utilizable to convert any type of energy which can be formed into a rotating mechanical kinetic form into electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of such transmission type conversions are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 925,385, 3,497,026, 3,609,426 and 3,939,935. These transmission systems are included to show the usage of flywheels to store electrical energy. The present invention makes use of a similar device however, by the particular construction disclosed in the present invention an "electrical flywheel" is effectively created which can be usable to provide electrical power even during some short time periods wherein the power source from the drive means is interrupted. However, the main purpose of the present invention is to convert any type of usable rotating mechanical kinetic energy from the drive means into the final electrical energy for convenience of usage.